Past Lives, Part Four
is the thirtieth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. Written by Christopher Golden and Tom Sniegoski, and illustrated by Cliff Richards, it was originally published on February 28, 2001 by Dark Horse Comics. Synopsis The Buffy/''Angel'' crossover, "Past Lives," comes to an explosive conclusion this issue! Angel and Giles reveal their past involvement with the woman who is out to destroy Angel, and it's up to Buffy and her friends to stop her. But it won't be easy. The only plan they have could get them all killed. When the dust settles, the lives of Buffy and Angel will never be the same."Buffy the Vampire Slayer #30". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved September 7, 2019. Continuity *A flashback takes place in the year 1857, Andrew Landry having been committed in the three years since Angelus visited him in his home (Past Lives, Part Three). *Angel acknowledges Riley's absence, who he first met in "The Yoko Factor". *Giles mentions Angel once torturing him ("Becoming, Part Two") and murdering a woman he loved ("Passion"). *This story takes place before the explosion of Angel Investigations offices in episode "To Shanshu in L.A.". *Buffy describes that she feels like she goes to Los Angeles just to say goodbye to Angel, as happened in episodes "I Will Remember You" and "Sanctuary". Angel says goodbye for them was long before, having broke up with her in "The Prom" and left her in "Graduation Day, Part Two". *Angel tells Buffy that the past "never goes away"; in Past Lives, Part Two, Riley observed that it "always comes back to haunt you". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Jennifer Calendar *Cordelia Chase *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Anya Jenkins *Alex Landry *Alexa Landry *Andrew Landry *Margaret Landry *Tara Maclay *Willow Rosenberg *Seward *Buffy Summers *Quentin Travers *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Liam's father Organizations and titles *Slayer *Watcher *Watchers Council *Witch Species *Demon *Human *Vampire Locations *England **Devonshire Sanitarium *United States **Los Angeles ***Angel Investigations offices ***Magus-Mart ***UCLA Medical Center **Sunnydale Weapons and objects *Angel Mobile *Basilisk gut *Cross *Izmir dagger *Little two-door tramp *Stake *Soul Death count *Unidentified demon, beheaded by Buffy. *Unidentified demon, killed by Angel. *Unidentified demon, killed by Giles. *Unidentified demon, killed by Anya. *Unidentified demon, beheaded by Xander. *Unidentified demon, killed by Cordelia and Wesley. Behind the scenes Production *The photo cover features a montage by Keith Wood of a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 3. *The photo cover connects with the ones for this arc's parts One, Two, and Three. *Riley reads a book titled "Cliff's History", a reference to the issue's illustrator Cliff Richards. Distribution *'' '' was the 99th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 18,973 sales in February 2001 at comic specialty stores."February 2001 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops". Comichron. Retrieved September 7, 2019. Collections *"Past Lives" *"Omnibus: Volume 6" *"Classic 38: Past Lives" *"Angel Legacy Edition, Book 2" Pop culture references *Tara compares Magus-Mart with department store chain Kmart. *Xander mentions watching the programming block Nick at Nite, as well as characters from its television series I Love Lucy. *Xander quotes "Calling Doctor Howard, Doctor Fine, Doctor Howard" from the 1934 short Men in Black by The Three Stooges. *Buffy compares Alexa with Dionne Warwick, known for hosting infomercials for the Psychic Friends Network. *Tara calls upon Erzulie, spirits in Vodou. Gallery BC-30-00b.jpg|Cover artwork S3c7.jpg|Original picture for photo cover References nl:Past Lives, Deel Vier Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic